While U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,982 (Feb. 25, 1997) describes a process for making organopolysiloxane sheet or tube polymers by contacting a sheet or tube silicate with an alkenyl group containing chlorosilane to form an alkenylsiloxy polymer, it does not teach the reaction of a dihalosilane or a trihalosilane with a sheet silicate or a tube silicate, to produce sheet or tube-like organosiloxane polymers containing pendent groups of the particular type as described herein. The advantage of the pendent organofunctional group of the particular type described herein on such sheet or tube siloxane polymers is that it allows the sheets or tubes of the polymers to become crosslinked to gels and composite silicone matrices.